Ranger Thoughts
by fenrir-ice-wolf
Summary: This is based off an idea i got while playing the new Pokemon Ranger game. Its maincharacter guyXspencer. this is my first attempt at shounenai. If you don't like it, this ain't the story for you. rating raised due to cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hello- this is fenrir-ice-wolf signing on. I know I really should be working on the next chapter of 'Golden Rain' but I kind of lost my muse and am rather stuck until he shows up again (and he's gonna have a lot of groveling to do, let me tell you). I got the new Pokemon Ranger game the other day and I am totally addicted. If you don't have it, you must buy it. Despite loosing my muse, I am still churning out stories, though the quality of said stories is another thing entirely dear reader. Currently I am forcing many games on one of my poor friends (who also sometimes acts as my beta reader- she's my hero as she's also agreed to go as a Phoenix Wright cos-player with me to the next cos-player thing in manchester :D) so be glad that you've never met me in person-  
I tend to be very stubborn about these kind of things.

Laine; exactly why are you forcing me to do the disclaimer? 

Fenrir; because I'm too lazy to do it : )

Laine; …

Fenrir; …

Laine;…

Fenrir;… so what are you waiting for? Where's my disclaimer saying that I in no way shape or form own Pokemon…oh snap

Laine; 'smug smile' that'll teach you not to loose muses or force them to do disclaimers.

Fenrir; just for that- I'm gonna leave your fate up to the readers.

This is my first attempt at writing anything that is shounen-ai related- also my first time posting on this fandom- so please forgive me if this sucks if it does then drop me a line via. the review button so I know that I'm a failure. This idea came to me during the time I was supposed to be studying for my maths GCSE, which is a total nightmare by the way. Its evil I tell you. EVIL. 'coughs in embarrassed fashion' anyway… there was something in the game that just set my slash senses tingling- but maybe it's just me. I'm gonna use the name that I gave to my character for the ranger-guy that you can play as. If you use it its totally fine by me- just let me know so I can check your story out thanks for reading my ramblings (and if you haven't then shame on you) now let the full horror of my boredom be unleashed after this friendly warning.

**WARNING;** this story contains shounen-ai(guy/guy). If you don't like it then that's fine, just click the little button on your screen that says BACK and just pretend it's all a bad dream. However, please don't flame as it isn't a very nice thing to do- and if you do decide to flame then at least do me the courtesy of signing in properly and not being a coward and leaving an anonymous review. This could be considered a little (read very) spoilerish if you want to keep the game story a secret until you get/play the game so I advise you to take the path that the yaoi- haters take. If neither of the above apply to you… then good for you. So anyway…. on with the story : )

"blah"-talking  
'_blah_'-thinking

Ranger Thoughts

Laine sighed and pulled his knees up to his chin. It was one of those rare times that he got off-duty, and so he found himself sitting on a hill just outside Ringtown. It was the height of summer, and the middle of the afternoon to boot. The normal red jacket that he wore had been shed, and was currently being used as a cushion. Not feeling like moving because of the heat, he lazily watched Minun playing in a nearby shallow stream along with some friendly Poliwag. Smiling, he allowed his mind to drift back to the first day that he met Minun- how it snuck a lift to Ringtown via Spencer's Fearow. and then afterwards how he had bonded with it.

A blush tinted his cheeks as he thought about his leader, mentor and friend. He remembered the incident at the Go-Rock headquarters just after the Go-Rock Quads had set off the self-destruct mechanism. Spencer had suddenly appeared and nearly manhandled Laine and Solana down the escape chute. Laine had been beside himself with worry until Spencer had turned up after he had completed the Fiore temple mission. It was in that moment, when Laine had seen Spencer alive and well, that he realized that he loved the older man with all his heart. Laine loved Spencer, but he hated him too. Laine hated Spencer for taking such foolish risks, for all the dangerous stunts that only Spencer seemed to be able to pull off, for all the times that Laine had been sick with worry after Spencer had disappeared. Laine hated Spencer because Laine could never rest until he found Spencer safe after another difficult mission. Laine hated Spencer because he was the one that held the young rangers heart, and there wasn't a damn thing that Laine could do about it.

A loud beeping brought Laine out of his deep thoughts- his Styler had received a text message. Reading it over he sighed, stretched and stood up. It was a message from Solana. Spencer had another mission for them both. Glancing up at the sky Laine say a few grey clouds gathering on the horizon. Picking up his coat he called to Minun and they set off to Lyra forest, to meet Solana by the entrance. Solana… Laine knew that Solana had certain feelings for him- feelings that Laine knew that he couldn't return. The way he saw her was as the sister that he never had. Though he was pretty sure that that wouldn't go down well if he told her.

"Laine! Laine!!" he was at the entrance to Lyra forest before he knew it, and sure enough there was Solana and Plusle waving and calling to get their attention. "hey Laine, Spencer said that there were reports of a rampaging Hariyama in the forest. Apparently some kids made it mad by mistake and now its attacking anything that moves. We've gotta stop it before it hurts any people or Pokemon!" Glancing up at the sky she wrinkled her nose. "I don't much like the look of those clouds either. Seems all this hot weather is finally catching up with us." Laine turned to look at the sky- that had been previously clear but now the few grey clouds had grouped together and turned an ominous black. The storm clouds were moving straight towards the forest. Groaning Laine turned to talk to Solana, only to find that she and Plusle had already dashed into the forest. Muttering curses under his breath he dashed after he, calling for her to wait up.

* * *

"LOOK OUT LAINE!" was all the warning the young ranger got before the rampaging Hariyama was bearing down on him- 500lbs of pure muscle and rage. He dived to the side just in time and the Pokemon trampled past him, however they didn't count on it being able to change direction so quickly. It headed towards the cliff face where Solana was taking shelter from the rain that had started coming down shortly after they entered the forest. Laine sprinted over to his friend and pushed her out the way. What he didn't realise, was that the Hariyama trampling over the wet soil had turned it into mud, so he slipped when he tried to get back up after his spectacular dive and tackle rescue. Therefore Hariyama's attack hit home. A giant hand smashed into Laine, pinning him against the rock face. His eyes widened, and his body went limp around the gargantuan hand. '_I hope my Styler isn't to badly damaged_' he thought sluggishly as he heard Solana scream in horror. The pressure on his chest was nearly unbearable. He had broken at least three ribs- if not more. 

"LAINE!!!"

A small chuckle wormed its way up his throat, bubbling out of his lips in a slightly hysterical manner. '_Now I know I'm loosing it. I could have sworn that I just heard Spencer…_' The pressure was suddenly moved off his chest, and the last thing he remembered seeing was the ground rushing up to meet him.'_Ouch_' he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Spencer looped his Capture Styler round the Hariyama, managing to calm it down and allow the form of the young ranger to crumple to the ground. Solana was staring in horror at the still form, tears running down her cheeks- apparent even in the poring rain. Spencer ran towards the young man praying to whatever gods came into his head that Laine was still alive. He had to be- he just had to be. Dropping to his knees, Spencer placed two fingers just under Laine's jaw in a frantic search for a pulse. Relief flooded through him when he found one, it was weak but it was still there. He turned to Solana, "He's alive- but only just. We need to get him back to town immediately or he could die" Solana squeaked in horror- but said nothing. Spencer moved his arms around Laine, but when he tried to pick the other up, Laine gasped and cried out. "Damn, we can't move him in this state, he won't make it to the end of the forest. Solana… I need you to get back into town as quickly as you can and get the Dragonite Trainer to come along here along with some blankets. We can use my Fearow and his Dragonite to create a makeshift air- streacher. hurry- I'll stay here and look after Laine." Nodding, Solana scooped up Plusle and Minun before running off into the undergrowth, and the exit. 

Spencer shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it round the young man lying in his arms. The rain fell around them, plastering their hair to their scalps. Spencer tenderly moved one particular lock of hair away from Laine's eyes, and pulled the ranger closer to his body. He looked down at Laines face, and studied the deathly pallor and the shallow rise and fall of his chest. His complexion reminded Spencer of the first time he laid eyes on the kid, no color in his skin and a too-big ranger uniform. Now however- Laine was normally the perfect image of a ranger; tanned and well built. The uniform that was usually pristine was stained with mud and in tatters. The one thing that hadn't changed over the years that Laine had been a ranger though, was the look in his eyes. There was a fire burning there that told anyone who saw it that he believed completely in his work- and he was dedicated to protecting the Pokemon of the Fiore region. It was this dedication in the numerous letters that were written to him, that compelled him to meet the letter writer and by god he was glad he made that decision. As Laine had grown over the years Spencer had grown closer to him than he should be.

Now though, looking at the near dead man in his arms Spencer knew that it was his fault- he was the one that had assigned him the mission in the first place. If Laine didn't pull through this then Spencer would never be able to forgive himself. "You need to get through this Laine." Spencer whispered to the unconscious ranger. "You need to gat through this because we all need you. I need you." And then he leaned over and brushed a chastate kiss against Laines mouth. It was probably just his imagination, but he thought that Laines heartbeat got a little stronger. "Laine you will not die here on this mountain- I promise you that." Hearing a shout Spencer's head shot up to see the Dragonite and his Fearow circling overhead. They landed, and the Dragonite rider hurried over with the blankets and together they created a makeshift stretcher to place Laine on. "Take him to Fall City- they have the medical facilities that can save him. I'll head back to base to inform everyone what happened and get Solana to tell me what happened. Tell Joel that I'll be by later. And please- hurry. Fly as fast as you can within the limits that the passenger brings."

"Yes leader. I'll let Fearow rest in Fall City and you take the Dragonite Bus. Until then." With that, the two Pokemon leapt off the ground and spread their wings. Turning towards the east, they were soon lost in the rain. Spencer stood there for a few minutes longer, before spying something half buried in the mud. Picking it up, he found it to be a Capture Disc. He had his, and Solana hadn't used hers- it could only belong to one person. Smiling, he pocketed the disc and made his way back through the forest towards his base, and towards Solana. He was going to find out what happened here, and then he was going to visit Laine.

End of part one(maybe)

Fenrir; So… what do you think?

Laine; OO you had me attacked by wild Pokemon and now I might die? What kind of author are you?!

Fenrir; I'm one who likes to torture any people/muses/characters who dare defy me '**scary music and lightning flashes'**

Laine; 'backs away slowly' is there anyway that you would possibly save me? Please? I want to kiss Spencer again- except this time I want to be awake for it dammit!

Fenrir; well- you could be saved if our dear readers decide they want me to continue with this story. Otherwise you're stuck with the cliffhanger.

Laine; please review. For my sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir; People reviewed!! They actually liked it!

Solana; peers at the reviews you only got two…

Fenrir; who cares, they reviewed! Hey- why are you here and where's Laine?

Solana; love you too. Laine unconscious- in case you don't remember what happened.

Fenrir; well in that case… Solana, would you do the disclaimer?

Solana; since you would do something to me like what you did to Laine: **fenrir-ice-wolf does not own any aspect of the game pokemon/pokemon ranger. She only owns the plot idea and not much else.**

I'm back again- with a shorter authors note! So to keep it to the point; I am in dire need of a beta for this story, cos' my spelling is quite frankly, atrocious. So if you want to help out, just click the little purple review button and tell me so

**Hikari of the moon- **thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I know it was a little long, but I have a bad habit of doing at least one rambling author note in my many-chapter stories. So hope you enjoy this chapter too

**Warning;** this story contains shounen-ai (guy/guy). If you don't like this stuff then that's fine, but please don't flame. And if you do then please do me the courtesy of signing in so I know who hates me.

"blah"- speaking

'_blah_' thoughts

Ranger Thoughts

Chapter Two

* * *

Solana was busy crying into Murphs shoulder when Spencer walked in through the doors of the Ranger Base, soaked to the skin from all the rain. Everyone was suddenly crowding round him, jostling to get in-front and ask about their friend. Pushing his way through the sudden crowd, he walked over to Solana who looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Is he…?" she asked, her quiet voice silencing the other Rangers far more effectively than a shout would. Spencer closed his eyes and ran his hand through his damp hair. "I sent him to fall city. There's the Central Hospital there- he'll be in good hands. But right now Solana I need to know what happened. Try and remember everything- it's very important that you do." Solana folded her hands in her lap, cast her eyes to the floor and began to recall the events of the past two hours.

* * *

"Hey Solana! Wait up! Geez- you could have told me that you were going to go ahead. It's too warm to be running around, and…hey are you even listening to me??" Laine watched as Solana opened one eye and took her fingers out of her ears. "Finished ranting now?" she asked, raising an elegantly shaped eyebrow. Laine muttered something under his breath about women and something that Solana couldn't quite catch, but he did stay relatively quiet after that. Plusle and Minun ran up ahead to see if they could see anything, before they became tired and took up their favourite perches on their partners shoulders. They walked briskly, and mostly silently, through the forest, keeping in mind the ominous storm clouds that were slowly filling up the sky. Laine frowned as a sudden thought hit him. "What's wrong Laine? You look like you just swallowed a lemon" Solana teased. Laine opened his mouth to reply, but never got a chance to. With the loudest rumble of thunder either of them had ever, the heavens opened and it began to pour down. They both began to run towards the cliff that was looming in-front of them and it was only when they reached it and the tiny bit of shelter it gave them that Laine turned to Solana again. "Hey Ana, don't you think it's odd? I mean.." whatever he was saying was drowned out by another clap of thunder, only this one was accompanied by a jagged tongue of lightning that lit the sky an eerie electric blue for a second, before fading away. Blinking, in order to stop the spots that obscured their vision after that bright light, the glanced up to see the bulky form of the Hariyama lumbering towards them. "Solana- stay behind me." Laines face was twisted into an expression of grim determination. "Solana was about to voice her indigence, when she caught sight of the Hariyamas eyes. She gasped softly at the amount of rage in there. The pokemon began to move towards them, breaking into shambling run that turned it from an exceptionally large pokemon into an un-stoppable juggernaut. It lumbered towards Laine who whipped out his capture Styler, and activated it. However the creature was moving too fast and he jumped to the side as the Hariyama ploughed past him. As he did so, the capture disk went spinning off wildly to the side. The creature lumbered to a stop before turning round, and started towards Laine again. Solana was only able to scream "LOOK OUT LAINE!" before the monster was in front of him again…

* * *

" …And then he pushed me out the way but the Hariyama got him and now he might die and it's all my fault!" Solana wailed before breaking into fresh sobs and launching herself at Spencer. The Ringtown ranger leader patted her awkwardly on the shoulder as she cried into his chest, soaking his uniform even more. Two other female rangers gently prised her off their leader before whisking her away upstairs to calm her down. 

Spencer searched out his second in command, a ranger named Lunik, and told him that he would be in charge while Spencer stayed in Fall City to keep an eye on Laine. Lunik raised an eyebrow but didn't comment so Spencer left to gather a few things and make up an excuse to feed to Joel, who would defiantly be asking questions about why he was so distraught over this. Spencer knew Joel wasn't stupid and would soon enough piece two and two together. He had taken to pacing up and down in front of the Ranger Base, since the atmosphere inside was so oppressive, by the time the Dragonite Rider arrived back in Ringtown to pick him up. Spencer rushed back into the building and hammered the 'up' button to the elevator '_hurry up dammit_' he thought frantically. Finally the door opened and he was able to move to the next floor. The doors slid open with a smug _swish_ and he ran over to the Dragonite Rider. "What happened? What did the doctors say? You did get him there right?" the dragonite trainer looked exhausted but he nodded and answered Spencers questions. " when we got there the hospital staff took him away immediately. They said that they would discuss his condition with you tomorrow when you arrive and yes we did get there." Spencer breathed a sigh of relief. "Dragonite is all ready to go, so you go on and fly over to Fall City. I'm gonna rest here and come round to the base in fall city sometime around noon. Tell me how he is then- ok? And give the rest of them a call- none of the base is gonna get any sleep tonight." Spencer nodded weakly, before the Dragonite grabbed him and took off through the large window that had been put there specifically for the Dragonite Bus. As they flew over Lyra Forest, he began to think about what Solana had said. That wasn't normal behaviour for a Hariyama. And what had Laine been trying to say to Solana? He would find out when he got to Fall City- and that was a promise.

Dragonite shook him out of his thoughts as they flew over the houses and started their descent towards the Ranger Base, where Spencer could see a solitary figure waiting patiently outside. As the dragon Pokemon landed, Joel was already walking towards them, ready to find out what the hell was going on. His confusion quickly turned to concern for his friend when he stumbled out of the vice-like grip. Joel gripped the other mans shoulders to steady him and got his first god look at his old rival. To put it bluntly he looked like shit. He was pale, and shivering from the damp clothes he wore, and he looked like he was about to collapse. Putting any questions he could think of on hold, Joel helped Spencer into the Ranger Base and towards dormitories where they put up any visiting Rangers who were staying the night. Spencer collapsed onto the bed and mumbled a thanks to Joel. Joel smiled slightly and turned around to walk out of the room but stopped short at the door and looked down at his hand. It was stained a faint reddish colour from where he had , had his hand on Spencers shoulder. His frown deepened as he realised it to be blood. It wasn't fresh and had been there for a while- the last twenty-four hours at least- and turned to study the sleeping Ranger Leader. Spencer sure had a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

Spencer groaned as the morning sunlight hit his eyes. He rolled over, and remembered the bad dream that he had had the previous night- Laine had been nearly killed by a rogue Hariyama, he had travelled to Fall City, and stayed the night at the Ranger Base there. Burying his head under the pillow, he vaguely wondered why he was still wearing his Ranger uniform. Suddenly his eyes shot open as a deep chuckle reverberated round the room. "still as lazy as ever I see Spencer." Joel said, a slime playing on his lips as he stood in the doorway. Spencer shot into a sitting position, and realised that it had not all been a dream after all. That would mean that Laine was now in the hospital, maybe fighting for his life. Rubbing his hand across his eyes in a effort to clear his head he looked round the walls in a search for a clock. Joel, seeing this, said in a low voice "it's a little after nine. You missed me coming in with breakfast but we do have coffee." Joels eyes flicked over his friend and he went on to add "and a clean uniform". Spencer, needless to say accepted both offers gratefully. Twenty minutes later, and feeling a hell of a lot better now he had some coffee, Spencer found himself sitting on a couch opposite Joel and Aria. Joel looked at him, a serious expression on his face and Spencer felt himself shrivel up inside at having to tell his story again. He suddenly needed more caffeine. 

After going through the story again, Aria was on the verge of tears and Joel had gone very quiet. "Joel, I need to visit him. Can you show me where the hospital is?" the blonde Ranger looked up at the man sitting opposite him and saw the desperation in his eyes. Nodding, he silently got up, followed by Spencer, and they both left. That same, oppressive silence hung over them both as they moved through the busy streets of the largest town in the Fiore Region. Spencer noticed a black-haired woman following them for a bit, but she seemed to back off when she noticed where they were headed. After they arrived, Spencer took a seat on one of the orange plastic chairs while Joel went to talk to the receptionist. All he could hear was the low murmur of voices before Joel was back in front of him. "come on- he's on the second floor. Room 257." Spencer practically jumped out of his seat and dragged the other man over to the elevators. '_why is he so worked up over this?_' Joel wondered to himself as he watched Spencer fidget while waiting for the lift. '_there's something here that I'm not quite getting. What is it?_' the lift finally arrived and the two men waited for everyone else to get out before getting inside. To Spencer, the lift seemed to go too slowly, while Joel thought is was too quick. The both moved down the halls of the second floor looking for that one door.

"_Room 249…251…253…255…AHA! Room 257_' "Spencer its over here"

Spencer hurried over, grasped the doorknob and pushed.

Spencers jaw clenched, and behind him he could hear Joel whisper "Oh my god." Laine was lying on the hospital bed, unmoving and his skin the same colour as the sheets. Various tubes and wires were hooked up to his body and there was an oxygen mask secured over his mouth and nose. The shallow rising and falling of his chest was the only indication that he was alive. That and the beeping of the heart monitor next to the bed. Spencer felt like he wasn't able to control his body and he moved mechanically over to the bed and sank down into the chair that was there. "this is all my fault" he whispered. "if I hadn't have given him this mission then it would never have happened. He would be out on patrol right now, and we wouldn't be here."

"Spencer. This isn't your fault" Joels stern voice cut through Spencers mumblings. Spencer ran his fingers through his hair again, before reaching out and grasping Laines hand. Joel, who had been all but forgotten, backed slowly out of the room and went to find a doctor. He had an idea of why Spencer was so worried, but all he needed was some proof.

Heh- its kind of short but its all I've been able to write this week cos i've had all my worst exams. But never fear- by Monday they will be over and I will hopefully be able to update more often. I hope I gat the personalities right because its kind of difficult to gat Spencer and Joel's personalities right, and defiantly Laine cos he doesn't have. I'm not gonna post another chapter till I get five reviews.

Solana; that's only three more. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

'nervous laugh' hi there…erm, I think I have some groveling to do. First- I apologise for not getting this updated sooner, but I've had so much to do since I last posted. First there's been the results of my exams- and the beginning of AS levels. Bah. Next- I apologise for the rather odd (and faintly amusing) spelling mistakes last chapter. I blame the laptop. And finally- there are some replies to my reviewers

Solana; you finally got the five reviews you wanted!

Fenrir; I know! Plus- a big plate of cookies and a hug goes to Samurai5725 for getting me off my lazy ass to write this chapter.

Sara- here you go! 

**Samurai5725**- I'm glad you liked it! To be honest- I kinda forgot about this story because of the GCSEs and all that jazz, but now I can relax a little and get round to posting the third chapter! By the way, if you could be my beta then that would be like, a dream come true

Solana; hey…if Laine wakes up in this chapter, does that mean that I don't have to be here anymore?

Fenrir; oh hush up and do the disclaimer

Solana; 'grumbles' fine, **fenrir-ice-wolf does not own any aspect of the game pokemon/pokemon ranger. She only owns the plot idea and her cat. **Happy?

Fenrir; very.

**Warning;** this story contains shounen-ai (guy/guy). If you don't like this stuff then that's fine, but please don't flame. And if you do then please do me the courtesy of signing in so I know who hates me.

"blah"- speaking

'_blah'_- inner voice/thinking

"_**blah"**_- speaking in the void

Ranger Thoughts

Chapter Three

Where was he? It was dark, so dark. And as silent as the grave. He was lying there, totally still and lifeless. At first, he tried to struggle and cry out- but his body wouldn't respond, and his voice wouldn't come. He didn't know how long he had been there, it could have been minutes or days- time didn't pass here. He was reduced to grasping at vague memories that floated just out of reach- a nameless face smiling at him, and odd blue and yellow creature riding on his shoulder, laughing with a blue-haired girl. The nameless face…he was sure that that person was important. The most frustrating thing was he couldn't remember, and the harder he tried to recall a name, the further away the memory slipped.

So it came to him as a shock when a voice broke through the silence. It was faint and broken, but it was there. _**"…Laine. Come back... Please"**_And in that moment the nameless face, suddenly had a name. _'Spencer!'_ A host of memories suddenly came rushing back to him, and he inwardly groaned. Suddenly he became aware of a hand covering his own, and focusing all his energy on his hand, he slowly tightened his grip on the unknown hand. _'Spencer…help me. Save me from this place. SAVE ME'_

* * *

Shortly after he had arrived at the Hospital, Spencer had been dragged away from Laine by Joel, who insisted that he had his shoulder looked at. Bemused, the Ringtown leader has complied, and was mildly surprised to find a deep gash on his shoulder. _'It must've happened in the Lyra forest' _he thought, wincing as the nurse gave him an injection before she sewed the wound up. That had been three days ago, and he had been staying at the Fall City ranger base. He knew Joel suspected something, but couldn't care less. All he wanted was for Laine to wake up.

Stopping only to grab a cup of coffee from the hospital cafeteria, he was soon back at Laines bedside. The young man was in a bad way. He had broken three ribs, and punctured a lung. Not to mention the scarring that would be left from the operation that had been performed in-order to save his life. Reaching out, he grasped the young rangers hand in his own. "Come on Laine. Come back to me. Please" even he thought he sounded pathetic- but he couldn't help himself. All of a sudden, the frail hand clenched in his own tightened. Shocked, his head shot up, his gaze locking onto Laines face. His face was distorted by a frown that had defiantly not been there before, and slowly his dark blue eyes slid open, blinking rapidly against the harsh light.

Unbeknownst to him- he wasn't alone. Joel had been watching from the doorway. Here was the proof that he needed. _'So…he's finally fallen for someone. A little un-orthodox I'll admit, but then again you never did follow the rules did you Spencer?' _a smile played on his lips as he watched Spencer's reaction to the young ranger finally waking up. He then slipped off to find a doctor to tell them the good news, leaving Laine and Spencer alone together.

* * *

Light. That was the first thing that registered in Laine's sleep-addled brain. Blinking rapidly he gradually was able to see more of the room. He lifted his hand and tugged the oxygen mask off his face, and took several deep breaths. He wondered vaguely why it hurt. he suddenly realized that someone was holding his hand. He looked over in confusion, and blue eyes locked with green. "Wha-"

A nurse suddenly bustled into the room, and shooed the Leader out. What followed was a mind scaring experience for Laine as the nurse checked him over, took most of the wires out and bathed him. By the time Spencer was allowed back in, he looked less like he was on the verge of dying and the first thing that Spencer did was envelop him in a hug. He was momentarily shocked and his body stiffened up. Spencer, taking this as a negative gesture, began to draw away until Laine grabbed him, burying his face in the Leaders shirt. Spencer wrapped his arms round the younger ranger, and heard him whisper "Please Leader…Spencer…stay here just a little bit longer." Spencer tightened his grip and comforted the younger man.

They didn't know how long they stayed there, but they only broke apart when Laine noticed that Spencer had a bandage wrapped round his shoulder. Frowning, he touched the injured shoulder. "What happened?" Spencer caught his hand and smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing, I'm fine. You on the other hand…" he finished the sentence with a sigh. "I remember the Hariyama, and pushing Solana out the way but nothing after that. Oh! And I think I kinda," here he broke off to scratch his nose in an embarrassed fashion "Well I think I kinda lost the Capture Disk off my Styler. Are you all-right Leader? Your face's gone rather red" the endearing move had caught Spencer off-guard, but he re-composed himself and dug around in his pocket. "Do you happen to mean this Capture Disk?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Laines face lit up and grinning like mad he hugged the small piece of metal to his chest.

They spent the rest of the time speaking about ordinary mundane things, carefully avoiding the subject of the rampaging Pokemon. Eventually Spencer stretched, and glanced at the clock. "Laine, I have to leave now- but I will be back tomorrow. There're a few things we need to discuss before I go back to the base." Before Laine could protest, the taller man lent down and pressed a kiss to Laine's forehead. And then he was gone.

* * *

End of chapter three

Fenrir; again- it's kinda short (again) but I totally ran out of ideas! I should have some more though by the time I get the next chapter posted

Solana; knowing you, that'll be in about six months, give or take a few days

Fenrir; how could you be so mean TT


End file.
